Tenchi Muyo: Fate
by Geor-sama
Summary: Tenchi meets his fate


****

Fate   
By   
Geor-Sama   
Georsama@hotmail.com   
April 1,2001   
(Reformatted Oct. 7, 2003. There will be no revising, I've decided to leave this one like it is.)

Slowly he opened his eyes, and tried to stand, but found that his body and head screamed in pain, he laid back and let his eyes adjust to the darkness, it was dim, and the light had a far away look. Slowly he slipped back into unconscious.   
  
"What is thy desire?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"What is thy desire?"   
  
"Desire? I don't...don?t know."   
  
"What is thy desire?"   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"What is thy desire?"   
  
"I desire...I don't know."   
  
"WAKE UP!"   
  
He sat bolt up right, the shout and the sudden movement made his head throb with pain, he raised his hand's up to the side of his head and held it, he glanced around and saw with disappointment he was still in the dim area, suddenly a voice spoke. "What is thy desire?"   
  
He shook his head in confusion, Why was this person repeating that?   
"I don't know." He mumbled back   
  
To his surprise, he heard his voice echo through the area; it dawned on him that this was a cave. He heard the footsteps behind him, He quickly stood and spun around as quickly as possible, a wave of nausea swept over him, his sight wavered. He felt a hand on his arm holding him upright, he fought the nausea and little by little it past.   
  
When he could focus his eyes on the person before him, he blinked to make sure what he was seeing was right. The man before him had purple hair and golden catlike eyes. He stood taller than anyone he had ever met did, his face held the innocence of an 8 year old, and suddenly he spoke in a stern hard voice ?Hold on a minute, let me adjust.'   
  
The man shimmered out of focus and then back in and Tenchi blinked in surprise. Now he had blond hair and black eyes, the innocent that his face had before was gone, in its place was the look of someone who was not proud of the things he had done. His eyes held no mischief but a sad resigned knowing, like the one his grandfather often had.   
  
The man before him bowed and gestured to the area around them, Tenchi was shocked when he spoke, this time his voice it sounded happy, like the one he had heard so often when Sasami was happy. "Masiki Tenchi, I bid you welcome."   
  
Tenchi blinked and then slowly, lacking any other ideas he bowed his head in return. It surprised him to realize that he was used to this. Someone was always kidnapping him, now he just had to figure out why this person had done it.   
  
The man noticed his confusion and laughed. ?Why are you confused? Have you not reached the place you wished for? Where you can have anything you want?"   
  
Suddenly he heard the voice again "What is thy desire?"   
  
Tenchi shook his head, he tried to talk, his throat hurt, he stopped and tried again this time he go this question out. "Where is this, I never wished for this place."   
  
The man before him sighed and smiled "Tenchi this is the place where we can answer any question, you can ask us anything and we can grant it."   
  
Tenchi shook his head; he didn't believe this person, ?why should anyone want to help me?? he thought to himself. ?What... Who are you?"   
  
The man smiled politely and absently thought ?Mortals.' As he answered. "You may call me Sozen."   
  
Tenchi looked at Sozen, mildly worried. "Sozen? Okay now what are you? An assassin, another suitor for Aekea, a bounty hunter?"   
  
Sozen sighed and smiled and shook his head ?My, aren't we full of questions. No I'm not any of those things. You know of the goddess Tsunami?"   
  
Tenchi nodded his head, Sozen smiled and continued "Okay, well she's not the only god's or I should I say goddess? Anyway she?s not the only one's in the universe. I'm a messenger for, I suppose you could call him her brother."   
  
Tenchi shook his head in disbelieve, but still he was happy that there was a god out there not trying to kill, maim or do anything else on him.   
  
Sozen smiled happily, as Tenchi thought about what he had just said. He was the best at being fate, that was why he was here, years of trying to gently nudge Tenchi down the right path was fruitless, so it was time for a more hands on approach.   
  
Tenchi felt torn, he wasn't sure what this being was here for but for some odd reason he felt this Sozen could help him. "Sozen, why am I here?"   
  
Sozen smiled slightly and shrugged as he answered. "I am here, quite simply to help you in whatever way I can."   
Tenchi frowned and shook his head "I'm sure...if I asked to see what would happen if I chose Aekea?"   
  
Sozen smiled and raised his hand over Tenchi's head. Tenchi felt the uneasiness that he felt when Ryoko teleported him some where and suddenly Tenchi found himself standing in a huge room with people everywhere. They were all dressed in royal outfits and they all deferred to the center of the room.   
  
Tenchi looked up and saw that at top of a raised dais sat two thrones; Tenchi was inexplicably pulled forward as if being guided. He slipped among the crowd and past the knights; he smiled in the realization that he couldn't be seen. His mind was suddenly snapped from his realization as he looked at who sat on the throne on his left.   
  
Aekea sat there, her face filled with happiness, her violet eyes filled with joy and happiness. Tenchi looked away from her to the other throne and was shocked at what he saw it was another Tenchi. This one had a smile on his face as well and his eyes held happiness. But the Tenchi that wasn't on the throne noted that they held something else, The King Tenchi sighed and stood and the room fell instantly quit.   
  
"My wife and I, wish to thank you for attending our two-year anniversary and for all the wonderful gifts."   
  
Applause from the group floated up to his ears and Tenchi sighed, knowing that this was polite applause and he could tell that his other self knew it as well.   
  
The crowned Tenchi waited for the applause to die down before he continued. "I am grateful for your help, understanding, and support and we wish you a safe journey home."   
  
The crowd bowed politely as Tenchi and Aekea stood and left the room. Tenchi stood there torn between watching the people in the room and following his self out of the room. He decided to stay and he slowly milled around the room and caught the tail end of a conversation between two guest, a man and a women.   
  
From the style of their clothes Tenchi figured that they were low on the royalty poll. Aekea had taught him how to tell from the style of clothing they wore. The woman had green eyes and blue hair, the man had blue eyes and green hair Tenchi smiled to himself wondering why they seemed to be opposites like that.   
  
"Queen Aekea and King Tenchi looked so happy."   
  
The man nodded his head in agreement. "True but King Tenchi looked rather distracted."   
  
The woman smiled and replied. "I know he always gets likes this at this time of year."   
  
The man looked curious. "I wonder why?"   
  
The woman shook her head. "Don't know, maybe the saying is true heavy is the head that wears the crown."   
  
The man smiled and gentle took the woman's hand and squeezed it. ?Maybe...'   
  
Tenchi shook his head, he didn't need to see or hear the rest of the conversation and he turned and went through the door the empress Aekea and his other self had went through. He walked down the hall, glancing from side to side at his surroundings, he was in awe of what he saw there were beautiful tapestries, paintings, stained glass and statues dotting the hallway.   
  
Tenchi figured that his king self had everything that he could want. He heard footsteps beside him and but he ignored them for a few a while because he knew there wasn't anyone with him. Finally he turned and was surprised to see Sozen next to him. The being smiled at him and Tenchi turned back and continued to walk, Sozen keeping pace with him easily. As they walked in silence Tenchi spoke. "Sozen can I hear my thoughts."   
  
Sozen cocked an eyebrow and smiled Impishly making Tenchi feel uncomfortable, it reminded him unnervingly of Ryoko when she was about to do something. ?But you can, your listening to them now. You were just thinking that your other self had everything that you could want."   
  
Tenchi bowed his head and sighed before slowly and evenly explaining. "I meant can I hear my other self's thoughts."   
  
Sozen laughed and patted Tenchi on the shoulder, causing Tenchi to feel less than whole.   
"I knew what you meant, that was just a little humor. Of course you can, but you may not like what you hear."   
  
Tenchi started to say something when he noticed that Sozen was gone. Tenchi sighed and shook his head thinking that he'd never get used to people doing that to him. He continued down the hall until he found himself standing before two door's. They were huge and obviously made of heavy ancient wood.   
  
Tenchi could tell from the markings on them that this was the bed chambers of the empress and emperor. He pushed a door open and found a smaller room with a single door on either side stood Azaka and Kamidake.   
  
He slowly approached not sure if they could see him or not, when he walked past them and neither had moved, he smiled relived and opened the door. The room was dim, the only light coming from the window, he looked to the bed and saw Aekea laying under the covers. She was looking up at the face of the other Tenchi who hovered over the side of the bed. She smiled and his other self smiled back.   
  
"Tenc-Chan do you want me tonight?"   
  
The other Tenchi shook his head and gentle ran his hand along her cheek and spoke in a hushed whisper. "No, not to night Aek-chan, I need to sleep."   
  
She smiled and Tenchi leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. She returned it and then laid back in the bed, watching her love prepare for bed. She knew as she drifted of to sleep, that he would not sleep tonight, he never slept on this night.   
  
?Forgive me Aekea.'   
  
Tenchi blinked in confusion where had that come from? He was at a loss as to where it came from. 'It's just that this is the day she disappeared, right after I chose you.'   
  
Tenchi looked around the room and saw his other self sitting in chair on the balcony staring up into the starry night sky. Tenchi headed across the room and walked out onto the balcony and joined his other self, Tenchi stood in front of the emperor Tenchi and confusion spread over his face. His other self had a lone tear rolling down his cheek ?The others, they visit every other week, and Sasami is here with us.'   
  
Tenchi moved closer to his other self until he stood beside him as close as he could, until they were almost touching listening absently to his other self's thoughts. 'I have everything that anyone could want, love, family, money, power, friendship, And yet I am missing the one thing that could make me truly whole and happy.'   
  
Tenchi didn't understand he had everything he could want so what was he missing, he looked back up at his other self's face and saw another tear roll down his face. ?Aekea, my wife, I love you but not as you would have me love you. I love you like a sister, that's wrong I know, I love you as best I can, my wife but it is not right. I am happy being married to you, but I miss her, I need her.'   
  
Tenchi looked away into the knight sky, which other girl could it be? More importantly if he loved her like a sister then why had he chosen her? ?I chose you Aekea, I love you, but I am not sure why I chose you. Looking back on my feelings I realize that the reason I chose you was because you were the safe choice, you offered me sanity, security, something normal. With you my life is planned and ordered with. I know that when the morning comes that I will be back to normal. But I made my choice and now I have to live with it.'   
  
Tenchi bowed his head, now he knew why he had chosen Aekea when he loved her like a sister. He barely felt the hand on his shoulder and he turned and found Sozen standing there. Sozen smiled sadly at Tenchi. "Are you ready to go?"   
  
Tenchi Nodded his head, he glanced at the scene before him one last time and turned his back to it, he closed his eyes knowing that down this path there was nothing but heart ache. He felt the queasiness in his stomach and when he opened his eyes to see that he was back where he had started. Sozen stood beside him and waited quietly.   
  
"So that is what it would be like to chose Aekea?"   
  
Sozen nodded his head and Tenchi sighed now that he started down this he had to force himself to continue. ?Can you tell me, what he... I was missing??   
  
Sozen shook his head and shrugged his shoulder apologetically. "No, that you must discover for yourself. This is your problem and you need to solve it. I will not get overly involved. Are you ready now?"   
  
Tenchi shook his head he knew that he was not ready yet. "No, not yet. I have other possibilities to see. Will I be able to hear all my other self-thoughts?"   
  
Sozen nodded his head and smiled. ?Yes, but you may not like what you here in a lot of them."   
  
Tenchi nodded his head in understanding a frown on his face, he almost asked Sozen what would it be like if he never chose any of them, but decided against it. He was not that stupid, it would be unbearable to him and the girls.   
  
Instead he decided to go with another girl, he had started to ask about Sasami but stopped and decided on Washu. "Sozen will you show me what it would be like if I chose Washu?"   
  
Sozen smiled and shook his head. "Don't you want to know what it would be like if you chose Sasami?'   
  
Tenchi shook his head vehemently, clearly surprised that Sozen had said that. "No, I love her like a sister so I can't chose her, plus she's to young."   
  
Sozen smiled and nodded his head. "Two down, 3 left."   
  
Sozen raised his hand over Tenchi and suddenly he found himself in a huge lab, he turned all the way around, beeping and bopping machines surround him. He started walking until he found what he was looking for Washu and his other self.   
  
Tenchi looked at his other self and gathered from what he was wearing that he was Washu's assistant. He cautiously walked over to them and listened to their conversation carefully   
"Was-Chan are you sure this is safe?"   
  
Washu smiled at him, and Tenchi was mildly surprised to find that was in her adult form. "Tenc-Chan don't worry, were alone, nobody will get hurt,"   
'Yes we are alone, That is what hurts the most.'   
  
Tenchi sighed and knew what the problem was he missed his friends. 'Our friends visit, but rarely, we have family, but they never visit. We have respect, honor and power from the scientific community yet I miss her. She was the one thing I need the most.'   
  
Tenchi sighed it was the same here, he was still missing someone. This version of himself didn't have everything that the emperor version of himself had but he had enough to be happy, but he wasn't.   
  
'I love you Washu. But as a friend, so why did I choose you??   
  
Tenchi turned away from the scene before him, there was nothing here for him, he knew that Washu was his friend, His sister not his love. He closed his eyes he felt the wrenching in his stomach, he opened his eyes and found himself looking at Sozen.   
  
"I take it that you didn't find your answer down that road."   
  
Tenchi nodded his head and smiled sadly. "Yes, there is nothing down that path for me, just loneliness."   
  
Silence fell covering the area. Tenchi jumped when Sozen asked "So do you know what's next?"   
  
Tenchi shook his head sadly. "No, um before I leave can I ask a question?"   
  
Sozen cocked his head and smirked ."Depends on what you want to know."   
  
"When I return from wherever I go, where exactly do I return to and where is it I go? How does this work?"   
  
Sozen sighed and shook his head. "Why must mortals know everything? Okay listen, I'm only going to explain this once. Here is what you would call Limbo and where you go is called a thread. As you go down one and return you sever it thus you are left with your fate.   
  
Most mortals never get here, instead they severe the choices as them come to the forks in the road, an example is choosing the orange juice over the grapefruit or vice versa. Thus they eliminate one possibility by accepting another. It is a very complicated process."   
  
Tenchi bowed his head; this was confusing, yet it made sense to him. "So when I get done will I be dropped into the thread I'm in ?"   
  
Sozen sighed and shook his head. "No, you will be put back at your crossroads and left to choose on your own. These are just the possibilities of each choice."   
  
Sighed that didn't answer his question he asked again. "So will I remember all the threads?"   
  
Sozen shook his head and sighed once more. "Mortals why are they so dense. No when you return it will be up to you to make the right choice. The reason for me showing you these is so that when you go back, you will have a feeling of what's down each path and you will follow the feeling that seems right to you. This is fate, to follow your feelings, to exercise free will. But why worry about something you can't control or understand."   
  
Tenchi hung his head and sighed Sozen smiled "3 down and 2 to go, so who's next?"   
  
Tenchi shuddered at the thought, he was saving Ryoko last, he didn't know why it just seemed right and that left Mihoshi and that frightened him. But he decided better safe then sorry, steeling himself he forced himself to say it. "Mihoshi."   
  
Sozen sighed and raised his hand over Tenchi's head before Tenchi left he heard Sozen mumble. "This is going to be fun."   
  
Tenchi opened his mouth to ask what he meant when the wrenching in his stomach hit he closed his eyes and when he opened them again he found himself standing on the bridge to Mihoshi's ship.   
  
He turned slowly and saw Mihoshi, she sat in he control chair, balling her eyes out. Tenchi looked at the screen in front of her, she was typing her letter of resignation. He turned to the seat behind her and found his other self bent over the terminal frantically reading something.   
  
Tenchi cautiously moved over and peered at the screen ?I wonder why Mihoshi insisted on resigning?? Regular Tenchi was used to this by now and he listened absently.   
  
?I love her...at least I think I do. She seemed to offer an easy life and I would never have to worry about anything, but boy was wrong.'   
  
Tenchi turned away and shook his head blocking out the rest of the private thoughts. He knew how this would end. He sighed and felt the wrenching in his stomach, when he opened his eyes he found he was back in limbo. He saw the understanding face of Sozen   
  
"Didn't find what you were looking for?"   
  
Tenchi shook his head and sighed. "It wasn't the right one none of them have been right. I was happy but I was missing something so I wasn't entirely happy."   
  
Sozen nodded his head and motioned for Tenchi to come closer, Tenchi sighed and walked up to Sozen. Sozen smiled and put his arm around Tenchi, he knew that his job was almost done, now all he had to do is force Tenchi back to his world. They stood their, Tenchi was fast becoming uncomfortable he jumped when Sozen broke the silence "Masiki Tenchi you are done here, speak your desire."   
  
Tenchi blinked in surprise, he felt confusion and anger rise in him he couldn't remember telling Sozen he was ready. "Now wait a minute what about the thread with Ryoko?"   
  
Sozen shook his head and sighed. "You don't want that thread; it's not the one you want."   
  
"Sozen don't tell me what I want, let me see the tread with Ryoko."   
  
Sozen shook his head. "I am sorry but it is time for you to name your desire."   
  
Tenchi was about to argue with Sozen when a voice filled the area   
  
"WHAT IS THY DESIRE?" The voice echoed and faded   
  
Tenchi felt a presence with him that was not Sozen. "Tell it you desire to walk the thread with Ryoko."   
  
He shook his head when he heard the voice, it was wrong Tenchi felt that, it was just to tempting he knew that was not what he desired. Suddenly it hit him what his desire was and he shouted out to the voice. "I desire to live my life as I see fit, without inference.."   
  
Tenchi's eyes closed as the thunder boomed overhead. He felt the ground shake and he heard a loud rumbling below him. He looked down and opened his eyes staring as the ground opened and giveaway sending him plummeting down into darkness.   
  
Tenchi laid there a long time before he opened his eyes, he didn't need to open them, he felt the grass and ground he laid on and heard the gentle swaying of trees branches in the breeze. As he lay on ground his eyes staring up into the blue cloudless sky, his head was throbbing with pain. He knew where he was but he couldn't remembered why he was here. He laid there his mind trying to piece together what had happened, he remembered leaving the house to think about his choice.   
  
It had been weighing heavily on his mind, he had walked through the woods, past Funaho and smiled at the memory that it conjured. He had moved on walking through the swirling cherry blossoms and his smile broadened, it conjured lots of pleasant memories. He had continued to the cave, he had stopped in front of it .   
  
He had left the cave happy but that soon changed to sadness when he visited his mothers grave, he had knelt in front of it he had sat there, not thinking, not speaking just sitting there. He finally rose and continued his walking until finally he laid down on the ground and... and nothing.   
  
His mind was blank, had he drifted off to sleep? He couldn't remember but for some reason, for the first time in along time, the world made perfect sense. He did know that the reason the world made sense now, he had chosen, he knew that he had chosen he just couldn't remember when he had chosen. It had been recent, maybe during the time he had lay here. He blinked that felt right, he had chosen while he laid here and slept. He was sure of it, he had chosen before he had drifted off and now he knew it beyond a shadow of a doubt.   
  
He slowly stood and turned back the way he had came and walked through the forest, to find the one he loved. He walked past his mothers grave, he stopped briefly and bowed his head and said a silent prayer asking his mother for her blessing. He stood there lost in thought, he felt a gentle breeze and he raised his head smiling he could have swore he heard his mother whisper her blessing. A tear escaped and made it's way down his cheek, silently he whispered back. "Domo arigato gozaimasu Kiyone-Chan."   
  
He slowly and continued on to the cave, he smiled slightly but walked on with out stopping, he had no reason to stop here. He walked through the falling cherry blossoms and continued on, never stopping. He walked past Funaho, without a sideward glance a sad smile replaced the happy one that he had minutes ago.   
  
Finally he stood in front of the house. He stood there steeling himself for what was going to happen after he made his choice. ?Well at least I'll have her.' he thought as he closed his eyes and shook his head a smile crossing his face. For once in his life he was content. He slowly walked up the steps to the door and slid it open. He entered and paused bracing for what would happen and silently in his head he counted down '5,4,3,2,1'   
  
"TENCHI!"   
  
Tenchi was plowed into by Ryoko, as she grabbed him in a hug that cut of his air. He stood there letting her hug him before he would have broken free and ran but now he just waited until she let go.   
  
When he didn't shout Ryoko was confused knowing that normally he fought tooth and nail to get away from her. She let go of him and watched as he gasped for air, she apologized and raised an eyebrow when he just stood there and smiled at her.   
  
He let his eyes start to roam from her legs to her face back down and then back to lock and stare into her golden catlike eyes which were filled with something he had never noticed before, it had always been there but he had never noticed but he knew what it was, it was love.   
  
Ryoko looked at Tenchi and smiled she put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side, her eyes filled with curiosity thinking that first he doesn't struggle when I hug him and now he's just standing there looking at me. She didn't want to, he was raising her hopes every moment he looked at her, but she did the only thing that made sense, she embarrassed him.   
Coyly she whispered. "Like what you see?"   
  
Tenchi smiled and winked at her. "Of course."   
  
Ryoko blushed, her face filled with shock, and embarrassment and finally worry. She stepped forward and put her hand on his head it didn't feel warm to her, ?What happened, what did Washu do to him?? she thought to herself, she did want him love her but she wanted him to love her on his own not because somebody made him.   
  
He smiled and gentle took her hand with his and kissed it. Ryoko blushed an even brighter red, she was totally confused, why was he doing this. "Tenchi what are you doing?"   
  
Tenchi smiled he knew this was the right choice. "Has anyone every told you that your beautiful?"   
  
Ryoko turned a brighter shade of red and shook her head. "Are you OK Tenchi?'   
  
Tenchi gently reached out and pulled her to him with his free hand. Ryoko nearly phased away from shock, her dream was coming true. Tenchi stood inches from her face and she realized suddenly that Washu had done nothing. This was it, he had chosen, she smiled a lopsided grin as he whispered in her ear   
"Never better."   
  
Before she could respond Tenchi pulled her into one of the most passionate kiss ever, she stood there frozen in shock she had dreamt this forever and now it was happening finally. The only part of her mind that was still functioning told her to quit thinking and kiss back. She pulled him even tighter to her and returned the kiss, they stood there in the doorway kissing, to them lasted forever and not long enough.   
  
In the dim lit area that was limbo stood Sozen a smile on his face. His eyes filled with satisfaction and approval. Absently he thought ?I am good at being fate.'   
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
This is the disclaimer:   
  
AIC/ Pioneer owns Tenchi and the other characters, so don't sue me, the only thing in this story I own besides the idea is Sozen. If you think that Tenchi shouldn't have chosen Ryoko go write your own story, this is mine and I'll write it how I want, and as far as I am concerned Ryoko is the only candidate for Tenchi. Aekea is a close second but Ryoko will always win in my stories for future reference.   
I know that this was probably not that original or as well done as it could have been, but I just felt the urge to write this. Any Comments, questions and etc can be sent either to Georsama@aol.com or demgorgon@hotmail.com   



End file.
